Que mis amigos son queee¡?¡?
by Dark Acua
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tsuan fuera mujer y al pedir un deseo todos sus amigos se convirtieran en mujeres? lose Pésimo sammary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic en este foro en otro tengo uno pero eso no importa por favor no sean duros migo

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece en primer lugar

Perdonen mi horrible ortografía

Bueno aquí empieza

Que la disfruten.

Hola mi nombre es Tsunahime Sawada, tengo 14 años de edad y voy en la secundaria de Namimori , soy la alumna con las peores notas de la escuela y que hablar de los deportes, por lo cual todos mi compañeros me llaman dame-tsuna, Ho! casi lo olvido tengo un hermano mayor llamado Giotto el cual es unos 4 años mayor que yo, pero eso no importa, les daré una vista a un día en mi casa.

Tsu-chan, ya levántate vas a llegar tarde!-hay esta mi dulce madre levantándome.

Voy tarde, voy tarde! Haaaa!-esa soy yo calleándome de las escaleras.

Tsu-chan, quieres que te lleve- dice mi hermano Gioto, el tiene el pelo rubio y alborotado como una melena de león, sus ojos son de un color naranja medio dorado y es una persona apacible y tranquila.

No gracias, si de por si ya voy tarde en lo que recoges a tus amigos voy a llegar mañana-dije rodando los ojos a lo que el hiso algo parecido aun puchero

Que mala tsu-cha, yo que te estoy tratando de ayudar a llegar temprano y luego me reprochas, además no es mi culpa que G y los demás vivan tan lejos-dijo con la mejilla inflada

Perdón Gio-ni, pero es la verdad, nuevo ya me voy que Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun me están esperando afuera.

Aun no entiendo por que te juntas con puros hombres, eres una chica por que no te juntas con otras chicas-dijo mi hermano con enojo

Pero si me junto con chicas, me junto con haru, kyoko, hana y chrome no solo me junto con hombres-dije contradiciendo a mi hermano, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar me fui corriendo afuera para encontrarme a Gokudera gritándole a Yamamoto y a este riéndose.

Hola Juuidame-dijo Gokudera con una reverencia.

Yo, tsuna-ese era Yamamoto con su típico saludo

Hola , Yamamoto-kun, nos vamos-estos solo asintieron y nos fuimos de camino a la escuela en el camino nos encontramos a Ryohei el cual empezó a gritar su habitual "¡EXTREMO!" dejándonos a todos casi sordos.

Al llegar a la escuela llegamos barridos, por suerte no nos encontramos al temible prefecto Hibari Kyouya, pero no nos dejaron entrar al solón por llegar unos 15 minutos tarde, Ryohei se fue a entrenar, Gokudera fue a "hablar" con el profesor por no dejarme entrar, siento pena por esa pobre alma, bueno Yamamoto se fue a practicar un rato, y yo me fui a la azotea a esperar que la hora pase, hay me encontré a Enma-kun curándose unas herida en el brazo, pobre siempre es acosado por los alumnos de ultimo año, era eso o también llego tarde y el si tubo la mala suerte de encontrarse con hibari-san, bueno de cualquier forma me acerque a saludarlo.

Buenos días, Enma-kun-el dio un respingo por la sorpresa y volteo bruscamente.

Ha, eres tu tsuna, buenos días-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Oye, que haces aquí?-pregunte casualmente

Llegue tarde-dijo con un aura depresiva rodeándolo

Jejeje-rio nerviosa-te encontraste con hibari-san?-le pregunte

Si y no tuvo piedad-dijo algo deprimido.

Ya sabes como es hibar…-antes de terminar sentí un aura amenazante cerca de mi.

Herbívoro- esto tiene que ser broma.

h-hibari-san!- gritamos los dos por la sorpresa, se acerco a nosotros pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que me ignoro olímpicamente y solo fue hacia Enma.

Herbívoro, llegas tarde y te saltas clases-dijo mientras yo no sabia si sentirme feliz o ignorada por su indiferencia.

e-es que el profesor no me dejo entrar y bue-el temible prefecto le corto cuando lo golpeo, otra vez, con una de sus tofos en el estomago. Tus escusas no son validas, serás mordido asta la muerte.

h-hibari-san el solo esta e-esperando a que la hora pase para pasar al salo- me callo su mirada amenazadora

Cállate herbívora, no te e castigado por que eres tan débil que ni siquiera mereces ser mordida asta la muerte por un carnívoro-dijo con algo de arrogancia en sus palabras

Ha!-dije completamente confundida-di-disculpe, me lo puede repetir creo que no hoy bien.

Lo que dije, y de por si eres una mejer aun mas débil-dijo como si nada, claro yo me sentí ofendida y le reclame

Que quiere decir con eso!-le pregunte (grite) con algo de enojo en mis palabras.

Que las mujeres herbívoras son aun mucho mas débiles que los herbívoros como este-dijo señalando a Enma.

De la nada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Gokudera peleando con Ryohe y a Yamamoto riéndose, pero se detuvieron al ver a Enma en el suelo y a Hibari viéndome con cara de "te morderé asta la muerte", a lo que Gokudera se puso en guardia al igual que Ryohe y Yamamoto.

Tsk, odio las multitudes-dijo volviéndome a ignorar pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo yo le tome del brozo. Antes de que me vuelva ignorar explique me porque las mujeres somos mas débiles que los hombres-dije ya enojada

Tsk, simple naturaleza herbívora-dijo para soltarse de mi agarre e irse.

De que estaban ablando tsuna?-pregunto Yamamoto, suspire y les relate todo lo sucedido.

Hoo-fue lo que dijeron

Bueno en parte tiene razón –dijo yamamoto, yo solo me enoje mas

Es cierto, las mujeres son mas delicadas que los hombre al extremo!-grito Ryohei con una sonrisa

Es un poco cierto-ya era el colmo asta gokudera lo decía, yo solo me fui indignada dejándolos confundidos.

En todo el transcurso del día no les volví a hablar, por lo cual a la hora de receso me fui con las chicas ellas me preguntaron que tenia y yo se los explique a lo cual se sintieron igual de indignadas que yo.

Al llegar a casa subí a mi cuarto y solo baje para cenar ni siquiera le hable a giotto, estaba mirando la ventana cuando mire una estrella fugaz y pedí un deseo

Quisiera que los chicos entendieran lo que es ser una chica-pedí en voz baja luego me reí de mi deseo era una tontería que eso sucediera

Lo que no sabía era lo que me esperaba a mí y a mis amigos.

No me maten se los suplico soy pésima en estas cosas

Bueno les quiero aclarar una cosa en primera Reborn si saldrá (amo como le hace la vida imposible a tsuan)

Segunda aquí como se dieron cuenta, tsuna y giotto son hermanos lo mismo pasa como g y gokudera , asari y yamamoto y así consecutivamente.

Bueno eso es todo espero que les acepto tomatazos, pelotazos, Power rangersasos (duelen lose por experiencia, pero eso es otra historia)

Espero que les guste el primer capitulo, y si no, pues de cualquier forma lo seguiré subiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, el cual no tiene mucho sentido la verdad, pero bueno espero que lo disfruten.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece

Perdonen mi mala ortografía

Que la disfruten.

Al día siguiente tsuna se levanto temprano, raro de ella, y aun un poco enojada por lo que avían dicho sus amigos, pero eso no le iba a impedir un buen día, o eso creyó, se levanto de la cama, se fue a dar un baño, bajo a desayunar, lo cual sorprendió a giotto ya que su hermana siempre sale corriendo de la casa sin desayunar, esta vez si lo saludo ya que se dio cuenta que su hermano no tenia la culpa de que sus amigos fueran unos machistas, cuando se disponía a irse sonó el teléfono.

Yo contesto-hablo tsuna-bueno?

Hola tsuna, esta giotto?-se escucho la voz de G al otro lado del teléfono.

Hola G, si espera un segundo-contesto-giotto, es G quiere hablar contigo-dijo tsuna ya que su hermano estaba recogiendo la mesa.

Ya voy, pásamelo-dijo pidiéndole el teléfono a tsuna- bueno?

Giotto, tienes que ayudarme- dijo G desesperado.

Ha?, ¿por que? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto confundido y preocupado a la vez, para que G sonara a si de desesperado tenia que ser grave.

e-es que gokudera es, bueno no se como explicarlo- mientras hablaba sonó una explosión y la voz de una mujer discutiendo con, sino se equivocaba, Bianchi la cual sonaba al feliz-ha, solo ven y trae a tsuna por favor-dijo para colgar dejando a giotto confundido.

Tsuna acompáñame a la casa de G-pidió giotto a su hermanita la cual frunció el seño.

NO!- grito sorprendiendo a su hermano.

¿¡QUE!- grito sorprendido- C-como que no! ¿No quieres ver a G?

Ha, por lo visto no tengo remedio-dijo para luego contarle todo lo sucedido el día anterior a su hermano.

Ha, ya veo, por eso no quieres ir con G- tsuna solo asintió- vamos se que te enojaste por lo que dijeron tus amigos pero no los puedes evitar para siempre, además gokudera esta extraño, por lo que le entend necesita tu ayuda así que vamos-dijo para tomar las llaves del carro y salir con tsuna a sus espaldas.

Al llegar a la casa de G, comprobé mi teoría, G y gokudera Vivian demasiado lejos hicieron casi 2 horas para llegar a inmensa mansión.

Al bajar del auto se escuchaban gritos, explosiones, la voz de G, Bianchi y de otra mujer la cual su voz se le hacia vagamente familiar a tsuna.

Al llegar ala puerta nos atendió G-al fin llegas te llame ase casi un año-dijo G molesto.

No es mi culpa que vivas tan lejos-dijo giotto inflando una mejilla-bueno ¿cual es el problema que querías que viniera mi hermana?-dijo recordando por que estaban ahí.

Ho! Cierto- dijo ya dejándonos pasar, al entrar a mi y a giotto nos bajo una gota por la cien, la casa era un lio además de que ahí también estaban asari, knuckle, daemon, alaude y a lampo.

¿Que hacen todos aquí?-pregunto giotto ya confundido

Bueno digamos que nuestros hermanos ahora son hermana-dijo asari con una sonrisa pero solo confundió mas a giotto y a tsuna.

¡Que nuestros hermanos han cambiado al extremo!-grito knuckle

No entiendo-dijo tsuna-pero entiendo menos el por que estoy aquí.

Dijo llamando la atención de todos

Kufufufufu, al parecer ocupamos algo más que palabras para explicarlo, lampo ve por los chicos-ordeno daemon

HEEE! Yo por que?-dijo alterado

Por que es una orden-dijo daemon con un aura oscura asustando a lampo y de paso a tsuna.

Daemon, asustas tsuna-dijo G al notar como la hermana de su amigo se ponía pálida.

Kufufufu, perdona tsuna-dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual hiso que tsuna se escondiera detrás de su hermano.

Ya me podrían decir que hace mi hermana aquí!-dijo giotto ya arto de no obtener respuesta.

Cuando le iban a contestar, escucharon pasos en la escalera, todos voltearon tsuna y giotto se paralizaron en sus lugares, sobre todo tsuna.

d-díganme que estoy alucinando p-por favor-dijo tsuna tartamudeando.

No lo estas- dijo alaude rompiendo sus esperanzas de que fuera una ilusión.

Bajando las escaleras avía una replica exacta de sus amigos, y el presidente del comité de disciplina, pero en versión mujeres.

La copia exacta de gokudera tenia facciones femeninas, el pelo un poco mas debajo de los hombros y con ese bello color plateado, sus ojos de ese hermoso verde pero lo mas curioso es que traía ropa de hombre puesta y venia discutiendo con una chica idéntica a yamamoto solo que esta con facciones femeninas, el pelo casi a la mitad de la espalda de un bonito negro y sus ojos de color café y su piel un poco tostada, a su izquierda una copia femenina de ryohei, con el cabello blanco a la altura de la barbilla sus ojos marrones estaban serrados ya que estaba gritando cosas sin sentido, su complexión era delgada y un poco fina en la cintura y su piel era de lindo color tostado, ya bajando las escaleras vio una copia delgada y muy fina de mukuro, con su típico peinado al estilo piña pero este llegando a la cintura, sus ojos bicolor mostraban irritación mesclada con burla hacia su compañera de al lado que era ni mas ni nada menos que la versión femenina de hibari kyouya con su típica expresión indiferente con sus cabellos azabache asta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos azul metálico mostrando odio hacia la copia de mukuro, lo mas curioso es hibird estaba posado en su hombro derecho, lo que si la confundió fue ver que todas traían ropa de hombre puesta como la que usualmente usaban sus amigos.

Estos al darse cuenta de la presencia de tsuna se sorprendieron, cada uno a su manera.

Esto tiene que ser broma-dijo la versión femenina de mukuro- daemon ¿que ase tsuna aquí?

Kufufufu, al parecer G la llamo junto a giotto-dijo con un tono burlón en sus palabras-además, ocupan a alguien que les enseñe como comportase como mujeres mukuro

La llamo mukuro!-grito internamente tsuna, esperen si lo llamo mukuro eso quiere decir que… ay no

s-saben que a-ahora que recuerdo tengo que ir al clase no puede perder mas t-tiempo así que-dijo retrocediendo ya sabia a lo que venia todo esto.

Alto ahí tsuna-dijeron todos los amigos de giotto

Kufufufu, algo me dice que ya sabes para que te llamamos-hablo daemon

Jajá, vamos tsuna no es para que te asustes, es solo un favor y luego te puedes ir-dijo asari tratando de calmarla al ver que se acercaba cada vez mas a la puerta.

¡Es cierto al extremo!-dijo (grito) knuckle apoyando a asari.

Mira, solo contestas unas preguntas y te vas-ahora hablo G ya que vio que tsuna solo se ponía mas nerviosa, lo cual no funciono ya que de la nada tsuna ya avía abierto la puerta y decidía si salir corriendo o tratar de ayudar a los amigos de su hermano… opto por la primera, pero antes que pudiera dar la vuelta alaude ya la tenia agarrada de la muñeca.

Se acabaron los tratos te quedas y se acabo-dijo ya arto de ver ese intento de convencer la hermanita de giotto, el cual por la cara que puso seguía sin entender.

Luego te explico giotto-dijo G- ahora ocupamos que tu hermana nos ayude a averiguar por que mi hermano y los de los demás se convirtieron en mujeres-dijo algo irritado al ver que su hermano, ahora hermana, no reaccionaba por ver a su amiga en su casa.

Bueno asta aquí le dejo este capitulo, espero que les allá gustado.

Tamuky2: muchas gracias por tu review.

Mike-chanXD7: muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tu sugerencia y no me importa lo largo que sea el review.

Anne di vongola: gracias por tu review, espero que no me lances otro Power rangeraso suficiente con uno en mi vida, me guardare la pregunta entonces.

Una simple y corta pregunta:

¿Con quien quieren que empareje a tsuna?

Es que se me vienen muchos a la cabeza y esas cosas, bueno si mas me despido.

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola soy yo aquí molestando, no es cierto, vengo con otro capitulo de mi-intento-de fic que lo disfrute.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece

Perdón por mi mala ortografía

Sin mas que lo disfruten.

A esto no se le podía llamar solo mal día, por que esto era un desastre, y uno de los peores. ¿Por que? Simple, estaba siendo interrogada por los amigos de mi hermano, por no decir amenazada, bueno alaude y daemon los demás trataban de calmarlos y giotto bueno estaba informado de lo que estaba pasando por G y asari.

Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cómo se convirtió mukuro en mujer?-me pregunto daemon ya arto de que le dijera que no sabia-si me vuelves a con testar que no sabes te voy a…

Ya daemon, no va a hablar, no sabe y fin-me salvo alaude, si eso se puede decir.

Ha, yo y ese estúpido deseo-dije para mi misma, pero parece que todos me escucharon.

¿Qué deseo?-preguntaron todos en coro.

He!, e-es que ayer vi una estrella fugaz y b-bueno pedí que los chicos e-entendieran ser mu-mujeres-dije nerviosa

Y se puede saber por que pediste eso-dijo daemon interesado.

Bueno, estuve ahí casi 20 minutos explicando hubiera tardado menos de no por daemon que me amenazaba cada 3 palabras.

Hooo-fue lo único que dijeron, a acepción de alaude.

Así que en pocas palabras, es tu culpa-dijo G

Más razón para que nos ayudes-dijo asari también culpándome

Kufufufu bueno ya que tus eres la culpable, no te romperé los brazos- dijo con burla daemon, puedo jurara que palidecí 3 tonos.

Estas obligada ayudarnos, con nuestros hermanos-sentencio alaude.

Ha, esta bien-dije resignada sabia que no avía salida cuando alaude se ponía a reclamar.

Perfecto, ahora ve y dile a nuestros hermanos que fuiste tú la responsable-dijo daemon con una sonrisa siniestra.

No es necesario- ay no, todos sus amigos-y hibari-estaban en las escaleras escondidos detrás de estas.

Huaaaaa, soy el peor amigo de la decima, perdóneme por a serla enojar-dijo llorando gokudera.

G-gokudera, no es por nada pero tu deberías ser el que este enojado con migo-dije algo nostálgica.

Tsuna, nosotros también tenemos la culpa por acerté enojar-dijo yamamoto avergonzado.

¡ES CIERTO JAMAS TE DEVIMOS DECIR ESO AL EXTREMO!- al parecer el cambio de sexo no la quitaba lo ruidoso a ryohei, pero estoy feliz de que no estén enojados con migo

Bueno, ya que los amigos se disculparon, me pueden decir por que yo también cambie- bueno mukuro no estaba muy contento que digamos.

Al parecer tomo a todos por parejo mukuro, lo siento- la verdad es que me enoje con todos los hombres del planeta.

Ha, ya que.

Esperen, para que quieren que les ayude ahora ya les dije como se convirtieron.

Pues no sabemos cuanto tiempo estarán convertidos, así que pesamos que tú les puedes ayudar a comportarse como mujeres en lo que descubrimos como volverlos a la normalidad-hablo G

Esperen, no voy a dejar que mi hermana este involucrada en esto-hablo por fin giotto

Vamos giotto, en parte es mi culpa, además no que querías que me juntara con mas chicas y ellos ahora son chicas-dije tratando de convencerlo de que me dejara.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sonó su celular-bueno…cozart que tienes por que estas tan alterado…esta bien ya entendí, ven con G aquí tenemos un problema similar.

Tsuna-me llamo mi hermano-apunta a enma en esto, al parecer tu deseo también lo afecto

Al pasar una hora llego enma y cozart, el primero siendo arrastrado por su hermano para entrar y el segundo tratando de convencerlo de que no avía nadie lo conociera.

E-enma-dije sorprendida por su apariencia, su cuerpo era esbelto y muy fino, su cabello rojo llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos eran un poco mas femeninos pero de ese mismo color rojo brilloso.

T-TSUNA!-dijo sorprendido-¡COZART ME DIJISTE QUE NO AVIA NADIE CONOSIDO!

Es que no bajabas del aut…-cozart se sorprendió al ver a todos lo amigos de su hermano, ahora hermana, igual que el.

Chicos, será mejor que vallamos a un cuarto-todos la miraron interrogante-es que ocupo decirles algo que no creo que quieran que los demás oigan.

Ya en la habitación de gokudera, todos estaban prestando a su manera.

Ha-antes de que empieces a hablar, esta es una platica incomoda de padres-me pregunto enma

He! No, no-todos suspiraron hasta hibari parecía mas calmado-es mucho mas incomoda-dije volteando a otro lado, sin siquiera ver sabia que todos se tensaron.

Ha, no es como si decirle a tus amigos como funciona su cuerpo sea fácil, estuve casi 5 horas diciéndoles cada una de las cosas que las mujeres sufrimos…excepto una, la mas vergonzosa de todas y no, no es como nacen los bebes o como pueden quedar embarazadas.

Bueno perdón por lo feo que me quedo el capitulo, es que se me fue la inspiración y bueno.

Tamuky2: gracias por volver a dejar un review, es que de todas mis amigas soy una de las peores de ortografía.

Artemisa93: muchas gracias por tu review.

Anne di vongola: te sacare lo de la piña en algún momento, Ho créeme si de por si ya se les va hacer difícil cambiarse, en ese momento les voy a dar un infarto muajajajaja, cof cof perdón, bueno gracias por tu review.

RebornXTsunaV: muchas gracias por tu review.


End file.
